HOUSEKEEPER
by LEGNAEL
Summary: Intentando subirlo por milésima vez... Él lo tenía su hogar en perfecta armonía, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que su ama de llaves renunció, como se las arreglara Reborn, sin un ama de llaves. Advertencias: Yaoi. Paring: R27, y roces ce X27 y XS.


**Título:** **HOUSEKEEPER**

 **Paring:** R27, con roces de X27 y XS.

 **Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente, yo solo lo utilizo con fines yaoicescos.

Summary:

 _ **Él lo tenía su hogar en perfecta armonía, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que su ama de llaves renunció, como se las arreglara Reborn, sin un ama de llaves.**_

 **Paring:** R27, con roces de X27.

Este one-shot, fue escrito y está dedicado especialmente para Ritzuka_chan. (Donde quiera que estes).

 **Notas del autor:** Juro que cuando lo iba escribiendo se me olvidaba horriblemente que Reborn, no es un hitman en este fic, muchas veces quería escribir "hitman", espero que no se me haya ido alguna palabra, ya que le cambie el oficio a Reborn. Otra cosa, soy pésima para los títulos, la verdad hasta el último momento seguí peleando con el título.

La verdad, no tenía ni idea de cómo escribir un R27, con roces de X27, pero bueno por algo se empieza.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, mención de Mpreg, lenguaje Soez y algo de OoC .

* * *

Reborn Arcobaleno, —¿quien no había escuchado ese nombre en la actualidad?—, el afamado abogado, Reborn era uno de los solteros más codiciados, tanto por sus habilidades de seducción como en las artes amatorias. Pero no todo en la vida era perfección, era verdad que había salido con muchas personas, pero todo era meramente sexual, sin compromisos. Definitivamente era el típico casanova que huía de los compromisos como si se tratara de alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, todo estaba arreglado como a él le gustaba, contaba con un ama de llaves, una amable mujer de mediana edad.

— Buenas noches, jefe.

— Chaos —saludo el abogado con su usual saludo.

— La cena está servida.

Reborn cenó, sin por menores. Como siempre la cena transcurrió sin por mayores, hasta el momento en el que su ama de llaves recogió y limpio el comedor.

Reborn, se encontraba tomando un poco de café, cuando de nueva cuentas, y con los platos limpios, apareció la mujer.

— Reborn-sama, me gustaría hablar con usted —pidió la mujer.

— Habla —pidió Reborn, siempre era tan directo.

— Vera, Reborn-sanma mi madre ha caído en cama, y debo regresar a mi pueblo.

Esto si había alterado la tranquilidad de la pacífica vida de Reborn. Comprendió lo que la mujer quería decir, y esto era algo malo. Después de todo, en donde encontrabas a una ama de llaves que no esté intentando seducirte, era difícil encontrar buena servidumbre.

— ¿Será algo temporal o permanente? —pregunto Reborn con la esperanza de que fuera temporal.

— Lamento decirle que será permanente, Reborn-sama, pero le dejaré a alguien de mi entera confianza para que me sustituya.

— Bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada —dijo Reborn mientras sacaba su chequera y escribía una cantidad. Una vez que termino de llenar el cheque se lo entregó a la mujer.

La mujer miró la cantidad sorprendida el cheque, era una cantidad exagerada.

— ¡Pero Reborn-sama!... es mucho dinero.

— No te preocupes, asegurate de llevar a tu madre a un buen hospital. Tal vez deberías llevarla al hospital de la familia Vongola.

— Pero ese hospital.

— No hay problema, tengo un par de conocidos. De algo tiene que servir ser el abogado del hospital de la familia Vongola.

— En verdad se lo agradezco, Reborn-sama —dijo la mujer mientra hacía una reverencia.

— No me lo agradezcas —aseguró el hombre.

"Ahora el mayor problema del abogado, sería conseguir una nueva ama de llaves que no intentara seducirlo. El siempre separaba lo laboral de lo profesional".

* * *

 **Dos días después…**

Un nuevo inquilino, se encontraba en el apartamento número 27.

En verdad era un lugar parecía cómodo para vivir, tal vez demasiado espacioso para el solo. Suspiro, ya había terminado de desempacar sus pertenencias. Debería descansar un poco y después tendría que ir a visitar a sus nuevos vecinos, para presentarse ante ellos.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Había tenido que cambiarse de domicilio debido a que su anterior vivienda había sufrido una inundación, varias de las tuberías del lugar se habían dañado y terminando de dejar su anterior domicilio en condiciones inhabitables , de inmediato sus amigos se ofrecieron a darle alojo, pero él lo rechazó de inmediato. Sabía que la mayoría de sus amigos, ya vivían en compañía de su pareja o salían con alguien, no quería llegar a incomodar ni mucho menos hacer mal trio.

Camino, vistiendo una sudadera y unos jeans algo desgastados, era más cómodo estar así en su propio hogar, llegó al departamento número 28, y llamó a la puerta. La puerta se abrió de inmediato y tras ella estaba un hombre de porte elegante, vestido de traje negro, y unos ojos de un intenso color dorado.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludo el castaño de forma animada.

Reborn, no dijo nada de inmediato lo analizo con la mirada.

— ¿Llegas tarde? —dijo Reborn mientras los jalaba dentro del departamento.

— ¿Eh? —intentó quejarse el castaño pero el mayor ya lo había metido a la fuerza a su apartamento.

— Bueno, tengo que salir. No hay mucho por hacer, limpia la casa, y toma —dijo Reborn mientras le entregaba el recibo de la tintorería—, necesito que pases a buscar mi ropa limpia, no estoy seguro de cual sea tu mejor platillo, así que lo dejo a tu desición. LLegó a las seis de la tarde, espero que la cena esté lista.

— Disculpe.

— Oh, si estarás a prueba durante estos tres días, esta es la clave de la cerradura del departamento —dijo Reborn mientras le daba al castaño una hoja.

El castaño la sostuvo, y se quedo sin palabras. Solo vio como el hombre salió a prisa.

Tsuna estaba, en silencio. Acaso ese sujeto lo había confundido con el personal de limpieza. No había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo y sacarlo de su error, suspiro. Tenía un par de días libres, ya que había pedido permiso en el hospital a cuenta de vacaciones, pero en verdad qué haría, él no era una persona muy devota a la limpieza del hogar, cocinar, no era tan hábil como su madre, pero se defendía al menos no vivía de comida instantánea y enlatada.

Bueno ir a la tintorería le servirá para conocer la zona. Pero, el no haria nada de limpieza y mucho menos si apenas había terminado de limpiar su propio departamento.

* * *

Reborn se encontraba en el despacho de abogados, la respetable mesa de abogados "Giglio Nero", todos los abogados de ese lugar tenían gran renombre, pero era principalmente por los Selective Seven, no había nadie que no hablara de ellos, Luce era la líder, secundada por el Reborn, también estaba Lal Mirch, Verde, Fon, Viper y Skull.

— ¿Reborn?

— ¿Que ocurre Luce?

— Recientemente llegó una propuesta de matrimonio para tí, en verdad no se rinden los Cervello, no crees que deberías irlos a rechazar directamente.

— No sería más fácil, si salieras con alguien en serio —aseguró Lal.

— Reborn-senpai, es incapaz de salir con alguien por más de un día —añadió Skull.

— Me intriga qué clase de ser humano se capaz de domarte Reborn —comentó Verde mientras regresaba los ojos a la pantalla de su laptop.

— No fastidien, no estoy hecho para ataduras —gruño el abogado.

— Tal vez deberíamos concertar una cita a ciegas —dijo Fon—, es algo muy común en mi país.

— Paso. Ese día no llegará nunca.

De pronto un celular comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Deberías atender la llamada Reborn? —pidió Luce.

Reborn, salió y vio ¿Quien le llamaba?, era el nombre de su ex-ama de llaves.

— ¿Que ocurre Katsura-san? — Katsura, era el nombre se su ex-ama de llaves.

— Oh, Reborn-sama lo lamento, la chica a la que le envíe no pudo llegar, al parecer se resfriado, le manda a pedir disculpas, pero asegura que mañana sin falta llegará.

— ¿Dijiste chica? —inquirió Reborn.

— Sí.

"¿Quien rayos esta en mi apartamento?", y ante ese pensamiento se sintió alarmado.

— En serio, gracias por avisarme Katsura-san, no se preocupe. Dígale que la espero mañana.

Reborn entró como un torbellino a la sala de juntas.

— Aria, debo retirarme, surgió un problema.

— Seguro, luces algo.

— Estoy bien —aseguro Reborn.

* * *

Había sido relajante ir a recoger la ropa, aunque no era su ideal de hacer esa clase de favores. Caminaba por las calles mientras disfrutaba de un helado, en verdad le hubiera gustado seguir explorando los alrededores, de pronto vio que un auto se detuvo a su lado.

— ¿Ey tú? —Reborn está más que dispuesto a reclamarle.

— Oh, supongo que ya regresó, vecino. En la mañana intente decirle que era el vecino, no el servicio de limpieza, pero se fue tan rápido que no tuve la oportunidad —aclaró Tsunayoshi.

Reborn, escuchaba las palabras del castaño. Era verdad, no lo había dejado hablar, para nada.

— Tome —dijo el castaño mientras le entregaba la ropa de la tintorería.

— ¿Pudiste haber dicho algo?

— Lo intente, usted no me dejó hablar. Soy el vecino del número 27 —informó el castaño—, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi.

— Yo soy Arcobaleno Reborn. Supongo que te debo un favor, debido a la confusión.

— No pasa nada —sonrió el castaño—. Además me sirvió para conocer los alrededores.

— Sawada —llamó el abogado—, por lo menos te debo una comida.

De pronto el localizador de Tsuna comenzó a sonar, y lo leyó.

— Hii, lo lamento tengo que volver al trabajo —le comunicó el castaño, al parecer sus vacaciones estaban oficialmente terminadas.

— ¿Que tan lejos esta tu trabajo? —pregunto Reborn.

— No está muy lejos, serían unos 30 minutos a pie, pero aun no conozco los rutas de los autobuses.

— Te llevo —aseguró el abogado.

— ¿eh?, no quisiera molestarlo.

— No pasa nada, es como si te devolviera el favor, por que fuiste a traer mi ropa.

— De acuerdo, en verdad me haces un enorme favor al llevarme al hospital.

— ¿Hospital? —interrogó—, ¿en qué hospital trabajas?.

— En el hospital Vongola.

— ¿En el hospital Vongola? —pregunto Reborn.

— Sí, ¿sabe llegar? —pregunto el castaño.

— Sí —aseguro el hombre de las patillas rizadas.

El vecino conducía como un demonio, le sorprendía que no los hubieran multado por ir exceso de velocidad.

— ¿Gracias? —dijo dubitativamente el castaño.

— No hay de qué —respondió el abogado antes de salir a toda velocidad en el auto.

* * *

Reborn regreso a la oficina. Cuando llegó fue interceptado por Lal Mirch y Colonello.

— Si, Colonello está aquí, son malas noticias. Comienzan a hablar —pidió el abogado.

— No es nada serio —afirmó Lal Mirch, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Solo, veras. La familia Vongola está organizando una fiesta, Timoteo-sama, pidió específicamente que asistieras —habló el hombre rubio.

— Uhm.

— No puedes zafarte esta vez —aseguró Lal—, por eso enviaron a Colonello personalmente a entregarte personalmente tu invitación.

— Y de que será la fiesta —musito Reborn.

— Al parecer, Timoteo-sama, va a dejar encargado a su hijo del hospital —comentó el rubio—. Pero solo es un rumor. Como sabrás, Giotto es un diplomático, mientras que Iemitsu lleva las finanzas; y como sabrás desde la muerte de Ricardo, Timoteo decidió esperar hasta que sus nietos crecieran.

— ¿Xanxus? —hablo algo incrédulo Reborn.

— Al parecer sí —comentó Lal Mirch.

— Supongo que va a ser algo interesante —agregó Reborn—. Reborn ¿vas a ir acompañado? , porque te advierto que Lal y yo vamos a ir juntos.

* * *

 **Mansión de la familia Vongola...**

Originalmente los Vongola, eran una familia prestigiosa, ellos eran italianos, pero habían preferido vivir en japón. Por lo que Reborn, sabía había tres candidatos a herederos, los tres nietos de Timoteo. Reborn llegó, en solitario. Seria bueno encontrar a alguien disponible.

Los invitados iban ingresando a la mansión Vongola, claramente el lugar tenía una arquitectura italiana.

— Es raro que los Vongola, organicen una fiesta —pensó Reborn—. Pero...eso es lo interesante, por lo general sólo organizan reuniones entre los miembros de su familia, a excepción de la fiesta de año nuevo que organizan siempre.

* * *

Tsunayoshi, observaba el lugar, le parecía tan imponente como siempre. Casi siempre lograba zafarse de este tipos de fiestas, pero no. Su padre, tenía que ir por él al trabajo, y casi lo había arrastrado a la mansión del abuelo. Por supuesto que se había negado, pero Iemitsu no lo escucho, es mas tuvo el descaro de ignorar sus quejas. Había terminado de vestirse con el traje de color negro, y una playera de color azul con lineas negras y blancas, aún estaba por anudar la corbata, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.

— Adelante —dijo el castaño.

Por lo general, él sabía, que los únicos miembros de la familia que se comportan de forma civilizada y llamaban a la puerta antes de entrar a su habitación, eran su madre, Nana, su tío Giotto y el abuelo Timoteo.

— Así que no pudistes escaparte —saludo Giotto con una sonrisa, tan característica de él.

— No —el menor respondió el menor—. Lo intente pero llegó mi papá, justo cuando intentaba huir, se suponía que estaba de vacaciones, hasta que el, entro y mandó un falso mensaje.

— Es típico de Nii-san, hacer ese tipo de cosas.

— Bueno, algun dia, tenia que hacer acto de presencia.

— Me recuerda al dia que Kyoya, hizo su aparición ante la sociedad.

— Iii, los aludidos dicen que fueron mordidos hasta la muerte —comentó Tsuna con una sonrisa de lado.

— Si, fue una suerte, que nadie nos demandará.

— Pero, bueno. No es que defienda a Kyoya-san, pero llegaron hasta cierto punto por lo que me comentó a ser molesto.

— Bueno. Al parecer estas listo —concluyó Giotto al verlo casi arreglado.

— Solo me falta la corbata.

— Eso me recuerda, no he visto a Xanxus, lo he estado buscando.

— Xanxus, debe estar en su habitación —comento el castaño.

— Lo busque pero no estaba… ¿has hablado con el? —pregunto el rubio.

— No —contesto el castaño—. La verdad, no sé en qué piensa papá. Hacer un compromiso así de la noche a la mañana.

— Entonces ¿qué harás?.

— Anularlo —hablo de forma decidida el castaño—. No hubiera sido mejor que el abuelo comprometa a Kyoya-san, con Xanxus-san.

— No… Definitivamente hubiera sido como iniciar una guerra, y Kyoya en definitiva mordería al abuelo. Además, en parte es tu culpa, por escabullirte de las juntas familiares.

— Pero, son aburridas —se quejo el menor.

— Durante esa junta el abuelo decidió eso —comentó Giotto.

— Y, Xanxus no se quejo.

— Digamos, que al igual que tú huye de esas juntas —comentó Giotto—. Solo estábamos presentes, el abuelo, nii-san, Kyoya y yo.

— Pero… hiii.

* * *

Por sus parte, Xanxus Vongola, estaba discutiendo en ese momento con Timoteo, discutiendo en el despacho del mayor.

— No puedes obligarme —gruño Xanxus bastante molesto.

— Pero, ni tu o Tsunayoshi tienen ningún romance —comentó el hombre con voz tranquila.

— Eso, me importa un rábano viejo. Además, no pienso casarme con Tsuna. Es como un hermano, para mí.

— Bueno, también está Kyoya —comentó con una voz afable..

— Haz perdido la razón, Kyoya. Por kami, ¿quieres ver arder el mundo? —bufo molesto.

— Hagamos algo —hablo el mayor—. No importa, quien de los dos, pero si comienzan a salir con alguien por voluntad propia, anulamos todo, además. Esto no es definitivo. No, lo hemos anunciado, ni nada por el estilo.

Se escuchó de pronto que llamaban a la puerta.

— Adelante, Tsunayoshi-kun —pidió el abuelo.

— Abuelo, buenas noches —dijo el castaño—. Hii, Xanxus-nii… ¿tambien estas aqui?

— Supongo, que estas aquí con los mismo s motivos de Xanxus.

— No me deja de sorprender tu intuición, abuelo.

El mayor sonrió.

— Verán. Decidí este compromiso, porque francamente a ustedes dos, no les veo ninguna intención de casarse. Además, de que quiero conocer a mis bisnietos.

— Maldito viejo, estás chiflado —gruño Xanxus.

— Con el debido respeto, abuelo. La decisión en cuanto a tener pareja e hijos, no es tuya —espero Tsunayoshi.

— Estoy jugando —dijo el abuelo—. Sabíamos cómo iban a reaccionar —les espetó el mayor—. De hecho, tal vez se nos fue la broma de las manos.

— ¡¿Broma?! —inquirieron los más jóvenes.

— Bueno, no lo definiría exactamente como una broma. Pero, cuando estábamos organizando la última reunión, nos dimos cuenta de que ustedes dos por lo general no aparecen en estos eventos, Tsunayoshi, siempre alega que está trabajando. Y Xanxus ignora todo. Por ellos, durante la fiesta, ustedes estarán juntos, confío en que Xanxus con su cara aleje a los indeseables de tu lado Tsunayoshi.

— Abuelo, me siento comparado con carne fresca —se quejo el castaño.

— Viejo, oye tus disparates.

La puerta se abrió, sin previo aviso. Entró caminando Hibari Kyoya, con su característico porte serio.

— Eso les pasa por nunca asistir a las juntas —aseguro Kyoya mientras los miraba de forma seria.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó dubitativo el castaño.

* * *

 **Salón de la mansión Vongola...**

La mayoría de los invitados, ya se encontraban en el salón, esperando a que Timoteo hiciera su entrada, por lo general Timoteo siempre llegaba en compañía de sus hijos.

Timoteo hizo acto de presencia a las nueve de la noche, estaba acompañado por Giotto e Iemitsu. De inmediato algunos de los invitados se comenzaron a acercar, el mayor de los Vongola al igual que sus hijos comenzaron a saludar y a hablar algunos minutos con los invitados.

* * *

Tsuna y Xanxus miraban el lugar, de inmediato vieron a los mayores rodeados de personas.

— Por eso no quería venir —dijeron al unísono.

— El abuelo —habló Kyoya—. Sabía que algo así podía ocurrir, por eso mismo ustedes andarán juntos. Supongo que el carnívoro ya lo hizo, pero se los volveré a advertir, nada de golpear a nadie, durante esta fiesta muchos intentarán acercarse al Xanxus, por eso Tsunayoshi, quien nunca a venido a estos eventos fingiran que son pareja.

— Pero, no es algo exagerado —comentó Tsuna.

— No, en definitiva no conocen a estas personas, afortunadamente después de morderlos hasta la muerte, me prohibieron asistir.

— Eso no es justo, tú puedes ir por ahí kamikoroseando a los invitados y nosotros no —espetó Xanxus.

— Sí —aseguro Kyoya.

— Bueno, yo voy a entrar solo. Si Tsuna, no quiere entrar no voy a obligarlo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Kyoya—. En menos de un minuto vas a regresar por Tsunayoshi.

Xanxus, entro al salon. Todo parecía normal. Hasta que se vio rodeado de una manada de mujeres y donceles en edad casadera.

Intento alejarse, pero parecía que sus acosadores no entendían el idioma. Ahora entendía el porqué de todo, se dio la media vuelta y vio a Tsuna, mientras Kyoya sonreía con aquella característica —sonrisa de, te lo advertí?—. Tsuna vio la mirada de Xanxus, así que con todo el pesar regreso al salón tomando a Xanxus por el brazo.

Los acosadores intentarón volver a acercarse, pero Xanxus, solo respondía preguntas vagas como: —Estoy acompañado—. y después de abrazar a Tsuna, se retiraba de su inminente derrota.

— No puedo creer, que funcionara —le susurro Xanxus a Tsuna.

— No puedo, creer que me hicieras salir, pero en verdad te veías aterrado —se burló el castaño.

— Muy gracioso, Tsuna. Me gustaria verte en mi situación.

— Compañero, si no te das cuenta estamos en el mismo barco.

Tsuna y Xanxus, se habían enfrascado en su propia conversación, hasta que Timoteo subió al podio, y comenzó a hablar.

— Buenas noches, muchas gracias a todos por asistir a este evento. Es muy grato para mi familia y para mi tenerlos acompañándonos este día. Primero que nada es para anunciar que me retiro oficialmente, del cargo de director del hospital Vongola y en segunda para anunciar a mi sucesor, mi nieto Xanxus Vongola.

Durante un minuto los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio, sabían del horrible carácter del nieto de Timoteo. Xanxus arqueo una de sus cejas.

— Director yo —le pregunto a Tsuna dubitativo.

— Felicidades —contesto el castaño.

— Tsuna, creo que escuche mal.

— No —le contesto Tsuna—, escuchaste perfectamente. ¡Felicidades!

— Debe ser otra broma del viejo.

Pero, no de pronto escucho que Timoteo lo llamó, y le pedía subir al estrado. Xanxus camino de forma mecánica, es más, él ni siquiera esperaba ser elegido para el cargo.

— Bueno, supongo que gracias —comentó Xanxus—. No esperaba (es más ni quería el cargo) que me escogieras a mi para seguir tu trabajo, pero si es el caso, espero cumplir tus expectativas.

* * *

Reborn, miraba el lugar. Hacía varios minutos que se había mantenido recargado, en una de las esquinas del salón, intentando parecer desapercibido. De inmediato ubico a todos los integrantes de la familia Vongola, también vio de reojo a Colonello y Lal.

De pronto vio, como principalmente los miembros de la familia comenzaron a felicitar a Xanxus, entonces una cabellera castaña llamó su atención.

— El vecino —dijo para sí mismo el hitman.

Comenzó a observar con detalle, el castaño estaba a un lado de Xanxus, aparentemente sólo no habían asistido los otros nietos de Timoteo. En verdad lucia, diferente al vecino patoso de la mañana, pero sin duda alguna era la misma persona.

Reborn, se acercó a saludar a Timoteo.

— Parece, que ni Xanxus se lo esperaba —comentó el abogado.

— Oh, Reborn-kun, me alegra que asistieras —comentó Timoteo.

— Si, enviaste a Colonello, te debes traer algo entre manos.

— No —aseguro el mayor.

De pronto se escuchó la voz fastidiada de Xanxus.

— Nunca me invites a estas cosas, abuelo —se quejaba Xanxus.

— Pero ahora es parte de tu trabajo. Director —sonrió Timoteo.

— Reborn —dijo Xanxus al ver al hombre de patillas rizadas.

— Ha pasado tiempo, Xanxus.

— Es raro que no estés acompañado —le espetó el de ojos rojos.

— Es raro, ver que alguien te soporte.

Ambos hombres se habían enfrascado en una pelea de miradas.

— Dejen de mirarse así —les advirtió la voz calmada de Tsunayoshi.

— Vamos, Tsuna. No estábamos peleando, de hecho Reborn y yo fuimos compañeros en la universidad.

— ¿No me imagino que clase de compañeros? —cuestiono Tsuna—. Comportense, como el par de adultos, civilizados que aparentan ser.

* * *

Reborn había salido al palco, para poder fumar un cigarro. De pronto vio que no estaba solo, también estaba en ese lugar su vecino.

— No esperaba encontrarte aquí —comentó Tsuna intentando empezar una conversación.

— Ni yo.

—Trabajas, en Vongola —pregunto el castaño.

— Soy el abogado —comentó de forma seca.

— Ahhh.

— Y, ¿tu?

— Pues, a mi me invitaron —comento tratando de restarle importancia a su presencia.

Reborn lo miro y no comento nada. Reborn lo observo, y de inmediato la palabra —oportunista— le asaltó el pensamiento.

* * *

 **Oficinas de Giglio Nero…**

Luce había llegado a la oficina acompañada de Aria, la hija de esta. De inmediato la menor corrió a saludar al "tío Reborn", claro que no eran lazos consanguíneos, pero prácticamente Reborn conoció a la menor desde que estaba en el vientre de sus madre..

— Tío —saludó efusivamente la menor.

— Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, Aria —comentó Reborn mientras una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro..

— Sí, pero en la escuela estamos de vacaciones. Recuerda que prometiste llevarme a al festival.

— Lo que ordenes, princesa —respondió el hombre.

* * *

 **Apartamento de Reborn…**

Reborn, observó a su nueva ama de llaves, era una mujer joven, y eso no era nada bueno para el Arcobaleno.

— Entonces, te parecen bien las condiciones del contrato —inquirió Reborn.

— Eh, si. No se preocupe Reborn-san, lo haré lo mejor posible.

— De acuerdo, como menciones estarás esta semana a prueba.

— Me lo menciono, Katsura-san.

— De acuerdo, si hay algún inconveniente házmelo saber.

— No hay ninguno —comentó la mujer.

Reborn se dirigió a la biblioteca, comenzó a revisar un par de libros, algunas leyes y cosas por el estilo. Era importante para él, estar al tanto de las constantes reformas jurídicas. De pronto escucho el sonido del timbre.

— ¿Quién será tan tarde?

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando, —Kaori, la nueva ama de llaves— toco la puerta de la biblioteca.

— Reborn-san, lo busca Sawada-san.

Reborn enarcar la ceja, para empezar —¿qué diablos quería el vecino a las nueve de la noche—. Sin más abandonó el confort y la comodidad de su sillón.

— Buenas noches —saludó el castaño

— No se si te das cuenta de la hora, pero es tarde —comentó Reborn con tono molesto.

— Hii, perdón —respondió de inmediato el castaño—, solo necesito que me preste su balcon.

— ¿para?

— Me quede afuera —comentó de forma sencilla.

— La ventana debe estar cerrada, deberías llamar al portero —bufó Reborn.

— Lo intente, pero al parecer salió, y no se cuanto tiempo se tardará en volver.

— Y la cerradura, no será que olvidaste la clave.

— Sí —comentó despreocupado mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Soy muy despistado con cosas sencillas.

Reborn observó de nuevo a su vecino, lucía completamente calmado a la vez que lo vio en la fiesta de la familia Vongola, totalmente rígido y serio.

— Supongo que no queda de otra, pero estas seguro de que eres capaz de saltar de una ventana a otra.

— Sí —respondió—. Esto me ha pasado un par de veces.

Ambos se dirigieron al balcón, la distancia entre ambos departamentos no era más de 20 centímetros, Tsuna se sentía confiado. Reborn tenía sus dudas, solo esperaba o ser testigo de una muerte tan tonta, después de todo estaban en el décimo piso.

Tsuna se estaba mentalizando, cuando sonó su celular. Vio la llamada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto el castaño.

Reborn, solo observo que el castaño asentía, de vez en cuando se quejaba. El castaño suspiro al término de la llamada.

— ¿Trabajo?

— Sería sencillo si solo fuera trabajo —aseguró—. De todos modos muchas gracias —dijo el castaño antes de brincar al balcón de su departamento.

* * *

 **Departamento de Tsuna…**

EL castaño suspiro pesadamente, odiaba los eventos sociales, y al parecer tenía que ir a otro en compañía de Xanxus, si por el fuera —Xanxus podía ir solo—, pero no. Tenía que ir él y acompañarlo.

— Tal vez sería buena idea, morder a las personas hasta la muerte.

Pero no lo iba a hacer, su ética laboral y profesional, no se lo permitía.

* * *

 **Mansión de la familia Cavallone...**

Los Cavallone y los Vongola, tenían una entrañable amistad desde tiempos inmemorables, después de todo los Cavallone se dedicaban a la industria farmacéutica. Dino Cavallone, la actual cabeza de la familia, miraba todo mientras una sonrisa apacible se dibujaba en su rostro, hacía ya bastante que se había dejado de quejarse del ambiente pomposo. Por otra parte, Squalo Superbi —su primo y algo así como mejor amigo y voz de la razón del rubio—, estaba más que fastidiado.

— Estúpido, rubio idiota. Tenía que terminar con unos informes.

— Vamos Squalo, se que podras terminarlos a tiempo.

— Para empezar, más de la mitad de informes son tuyos —bufo fastidiado—. No se por que estupida razon, me arrastraste a esta estúpida fiesta —gruño

— Pero...

— No me interesan tus excusas.

— Oh, no puede ser tan malo, incluso puedes conocer al amor de tu vida —comentó Dino sarcástico.

— En verdad cabron, quieres que te mate.

— Lo siento —se disculpó—, es solo que Romario tuvo que salir, y...

— Si necesitas una niñera, contratalá.

— Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

— En verdad, pero no te quejes si es que mato a algun invitado.

— Cuando bromeas asi, te creo.

* * *

Llegaron temprano al evento de la familia Cavallone, al parecer era para anunciar algunos nuevos medicamentos, naturalmente Xanxus, intentó huir, pero no. El era un hombre cumplido, y no se vería bien que la nueva cabeza de Vongola no asistiera a esa clase de eventos.

Xanxus y Tsuna se adentraron a la mansión, de inmediato reconocieron al carismático Dino, que ya se encontraba conversando con algunos de los invitados.

Tsuna, estaba sumamente aburrido en el lugar, estaba por huir de lugar y abandonar a Xanxus a su suerte.

Xanxus, por su parte estaba más que fastidio, odiaba esos lugares. Había intercambiado unas breves por no decir unos simples monosílabos con el rubio de los Cavallone, Xanxus se dirigía a la barra, tenía bastante sed. Fue entonces cuando chocó contra un sujeto, de hecho el tipo debía ser un imbécil en cuestión, ya que Xanxus de inmediato sintió su saco mojado y húmedo.

El Vongola sabía que debía comportarse, pero él no era una persona calmada, eso era para personas como el tío Giotto y la tía Nana, Tsuna y el viejo. Pero el no lo era, es más se irritaba en cuestión de nada.

— Imbécil —gruño el de ojos rojos.

Claro que Xanxus no esperaba que con quien había chocado tambien tenia su caracter.

— ¿A quién llamas imbécil?, grandisimo pendejo, tu fuiste el que no se fijó por donde iba caminando.

Tsuna y Dino reconocieron claramente las voces de sus respectivos primos.

— Xanxus.

— Squalo.

— No se metan —gritaron al unísono

Tsuna suspiro.

— Has crecido bastante, Tsuna —comentó el rubio.

— ¿Dino-san?

— Pensé que no me recordarías…

— Tenemos que separarlos —comento el castaño—. Ya hay muchas personas reunidas a su alrededor.

— Separarlo, debes estar bromeando, Tsuna. Lo mejor es que los invitados abandonen el lugar. Squalo es muy temperamental.

A Tsuna y a Dino, les tomó alrededor de unos quince minutos acompañar a los invitados a la entrada. Afortunadamente, Dino había impedido que entraran al lugar los reporteros, sería desagradable tener que lidiar con la prensa.

Cuando regresaron al lugar, vieron la escena más bizarra. Aparentemente Xanxus y Squalo habían pasado de una pelea de puños y golpeas a una pelea de besos, y besos nada inocentes.

— Xanxus.

— Squalo.

Los mencionados se separaron al escuchar sus nombres.

— Se dan cuenta de que hicieron el espectáculo de su vida —los regaño Dino.

Los mencionados, no escucharon ni un ápice de las palabras de Dino.

— ¡Ey! no me ignoren.

— Cállate —gruño Xanxus.

— En serio, se supone que se estaban peleando, no besandose —comentó Dino mientras suspiraba—. Tienen suerte de que la prensa no este aqui, Xanxus, eres la cabeza de la familia Vongola, compórtate como tal. Squalo…

— Callate, para empezar… yo ni quería venir —le espetó fastidiado.

— Comportense —hablo Tsunayoshi con voz serena.

Un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de los presentes.

— Xanxus. Supongo que es un buen momento para retirarnos, Dino-san, lamento los problemas causados por este idiota.

— Oe, Tsuna.

— No te quejes, sólo espero que el abuelo no se entere de tu pequeña pelea.

Los Vongola, se retiraron del lugar. Dino miró a su primo mientras una sonrisa boba se colocaba en su rostro.

— Te gusta Xanxus.

— Callate, caballo idiota —gruño el de cabellos plateados.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente, Tsuna estaba más relajado, afortunadamente no se mencionó lo de la pelea de Xanxus, pero ahora, se podría decir que Tsuna intentaba hacerla de celestino.

— Y… ¿poque no lo invitas a comer?

— Tsuna, ya discutimos esto por milésima vez, no va a suceder —le espetó Xanxus.

— Pero se besarón.

— Tsuna, deja de molestar.

— Si no le hablas, puedo decirle al abuelo acerca de tu pelea.

— Eso es extorsión y no lo harías.

— No me tientes, Xanxus.

— Eres tan manipulador como el viejo, así que como se supone que lo voy a llamar, no tengo su número —se excuso.

— Pero tengo el numero de Dino-san.

* * *

Reborn regresaba a su apartamento, lo de la nueva ama de casa no había funcionado. Suspiro mientras miraba a la pequeña niña que lo acompañaba.

— Tío Reborn, que cenaremos —pregunto la menor.

— Supongo que tendremos que ordenar algo —comentó el abogado.

No era la primera vez que cuidaba a Aria, mientras Luce tenía que preparar y repasar algunos puntos claros de "su ataque", mañana su jefa tendría un caso grande, Reborn suspiro. No habia ama de casa, no es que fuera desordenado, pero no le gustaba limpiar, es mas, ni siquiera sabía cómo utilizar la lavadora.

— Buenas noches —saludó el vecino.

Reborn, lo observó ciertamente el castaño parecía alguien común.

— Tsuna-sensei —dijo la niña al reconocer al castaño.

— Oh, Aria, haz crecido bastante —comentó el castaño.

— ¿Se conocen?

— Sí —comentó la menor.

— Supongo, que es porque soy su doctor —comentó el castaño.

— ¿Eres el vecino del tío Reborn?

— Sí…

— No olvidaste las llaves hoy —preguntó Reborn.

— No —comento Tsuna mientras abría la puerta.

— Tsuna-san, por qué no cenas con nosotros —ofreció Aria.

— Eh, pero seria una ,molestia —comentó el castaño.

— Pero.

— Aria, no intentes chantajear a Sawada —comentó Reborn.

Tsuna observó que la menor estaba a punto de hacer una rabieta.

— Y… ¿por qué no cenamos en mi apartamento? —ofreció el castaño—. Aunque tendrán que esperarme a que cocine algo.

— ¿Podemos?, tío Reborn —preguntó la menor con los ojos iluminados.

— Aria —mencionó Reborn el nombre mientras suspiraba—. Con tal de que no hagas un berrinche.

— Yo no iba a hacer ningún berrinche.

Reborn observó el lugar, parecía que el castaño solo usaba el lugar para dormir.

— Tendrán que esperarme, mientras pueden ver un rato la tele.

— De acuerdo —comentó el de cabellos negros.

Aria estaba sumamente entretenida mientras observaba las caricaturas. Reborn por su parte se había levantado y dirigido a la cocina.

— ¿necesitas ayuda? —preguntó el de patillas rizadas.

— No se preocupe, Arcobaleno-san.

— Solo dime Reborn, Sawada. Eres allegado a la familia Vongola.

— Los Vongola, se podría decir. Aunque lo de la fiesta, se podría decir que el a..Timoteo-san, me arrastró a todo esto, al parecer. Solo esperaban que Xanxus, no huyera del lugar.

— Nadie lo hubiera culpado por huir.

— No es tan fácil, Reborn-san. Desde que murió Ricardo, el padre de Xanxus, siempre ha estado en la mira de la prensa. Y a diferencia de los otros dos nietos de Timoteo, ellos por lo menos han mantenido más animato en sus vidas.

— Y quien los culparia, al parecer el hijo de Giotto, los golpeo. Al parecer, su nieto más joven, es el que vive sin tanto glamour. Ahora que lo pienso, sabes demasiado de los Vongola. Al principio, pensé que Xanxus y tú estaban saliendo.

— Como dije, solo lo estaba acompañando.

De pronto el sonido de la cacerola, corto el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando.

— Hiiii, se esta derramando.

Reborn observó a Tsuna, en verdad el castaño tenía dos cara, una gentil y torpe. Y la otra sin duda alguna era sumamente astuta.

* * *

Aria, ya estab sentada. Esperando en el comedor. Tsuna entró con la cacerola.

— No estoy muy seguro de su sabor —informó el castaño.

— Cualquier cosa cocinada por Tsuna-sensei debe ser deliciosa —comentó la menor.

— Con que sea comestible me conformo —hablo sarcásticamente Reborn.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas.

Es mas Reborn, pensaba que era de los mejores estofados que había probado. Aria repetido una segunda vez.

— Al parecer no soy tan mal cocinero —comentó el castaño—. Mamá, es mejor que yo —afirmo.

Reborn observó que Aria miraba fijamente. Y de inmediato ato cabos —Amor platónico—.

— Aria, ya es tarde. Despídete. Sawada, gracias por la cena.

— No fue nada —comento el castaño.

Tsuna observó como Aria y Reborn se iban.

— Ese hombre es demasiado perspicaz —murmuro para si mismo.

* * *

 **Viernes en la noche…**

Tsunayoshi, llegó corriendo. Cuando vio a un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes acompañado por un hombre de cabellos negros y tez morena.

— Lo siento —dijo el castaño.

— Te encuentras bien, Tsuna. Luces agitado.

— Si, estoy bien —comentó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

— No debiste haber corrido, Tsuna —comentó Gokudera Hayato—, además la vaca aun no llega.

Estuvieron esperando alrededor de veinte minutos más antes de que llegaran el tardista.

— Lo siento, me atrapó la hora pico —comentó Lambo.

— Bueno, supongo que ya podemos comenzar a recorrer el lugar.

El lugar lucía bastante animado, linternas decoraban el lugar. Habían recorrido varios puestos de comida, e incluso algunos juegos. De pronto, Tsuna observó una silueta conocida. El vecino.

— Tsuna-sensei —dijo la niña con voz llorosa.

— Ocurrió algo malo, Rebor-san.

— Aria se cayó —informó Reborn.

— Al parecer se raspo la rodilla.

Reborn, de hecho, internamente estaba en pánico.

— Reborn-san, tranquilícese —pidió el castaño—. Solo debemos desinfectar y limpiar la herida. En la entrada hay una lona, donde aplica primero auxilios.

Reborn cargo a Aria, cuando llegaron al lugar se percató de que había varios niños en la misma situación que su sobrina.

— Es muy común —preguntó el abogado.

— Reborn-san, son niños y por lo general van corriendo por todo el lugar.

La menor se negaba a que le curaran la herida.

— Aria, debes dejar que la enfermera atienda tu herida —hablo Tsuna.

— Pero, va a arder.

— Pero si eres valiente, te comprare algo.

— Pero —titubeo la menor—. Yo quiero un premio, que vi en un puesto.

— Es un trato —respondió el castaño.

Reborn observó la escena, ciertamente él cuidaba algunas ocasiones Aria.

Aria, se dejó curar el raspón, es más parecía bastante animada. Vio como la menor llevaba a Sawada jalandolo de la mano.

— Aria, no hay prisa.

— Pero si alguien gana el premio.

— De acuerdo, pero recuerda ir con calma, te puedes volver a caer.

Al llegar al puesto, de inmediato Aria, señaló el muñeco de peluche de un mono de color blanco.

Tsuna lo intentó, varias veces, pero simplemente él no tenía buena puntería.

— Deja que lo intente —se ofreció Reborn.

— Pero.

— No hay ningún problema, si ayuda a Sawada a ganar el premio, ¿verdad Aria?

— No —respondió.

Reborn, tomo la pistola de juguete, y en su primer intento, ganó el premio.

Tsuna busco a su alrededor, definitivamente se había alejado de sus amigos. Busco el celular, y vio que tenía casi 50 mensajes de Hayato y un par de llamadas por parte de Lambo y Takeshi. Estaba intentando remarcar, cuando entró una llamada.

— Lo siento, me encontré a una de mis pacientes y la acompañes a la enfermería, lo siento, lo siento. Se me olvido revisar el celular, estaba en modo silencioso. Si, lo vere ahi.

Tsuna, guardo el celular.

— Bueno, supongo que nos veremos despues, tengo que ir a alcanzar a mis amigos.

— Pero, Tsuna.

— Por qué no me acompañan, conozco un buen lugar para observar los fuegos artificiales.

La sonrisa de la menor se iluminó. Reborn, no objeto mucho. Cuando Tsuna y compañía, llegaron al lugar, de inmediato los amigos del castaño observaron fijamente el desconocido.

— Perdon, chicos —se disculpó el castaño.

— Tsuna, no deberías separarte —comentó Lambo.

— Perdón, Aria, se raspo la rodilla.

— Y la acompañaste a la enfermería —comentó Takeshi.

— Tsuna es incapaz de huir de sus deber —comentó Hayato—, además es demasiado noble para su propio bien.

— Y, ¿tu quien eres? —pregunto Yamamoto mientras lo miraba seriamente.

— Supongo que es el padre de Aria-chan —comento Lambo.

— No, ella es mi sobrina. Yo soy Reborn Arcobaleno.

— ¿el abogado del demonio? ***1** —mencionaron al unísono Lambo, Yamamoto y Gokudera.

— A que se refieren chicos —pregunto Tsuna.

— Prácticamente dicen que él —dijo Lambo mientras lo miraba fijamente—. Es capaz de ganar cualquier caso, aunque las posibilidades están en contra.

— Tío Reborn, solo ayuda a los que son verdaderamente inocentes —afirmó Aria.

— Eso es verdad, digamos que nadie es capaz de mentirme —comentó el abogado con una sonrisa.

De pronto se escuchó el característico sonido de el inicio de los fuegos artificiales, olvidaron el tenso ambiente ocurrido hacía tan solo unos segundos.

* * *

 **Oficinas de Giglio Nero…**

Reborn había llegado temprano, tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos en la oficina. Fue entonces cuando vio sobre su escritorio un sobre blanco, molesto tomó el dichosos sobre. Reconoció al instante el escudo de la familia Cervello.

— Que molestos, aun no se rinden —comento el pelinegro—. Supongo que tendré que dejarlos en claro en la fiesta.

* * *

Tsuna disfrutaba sus días de tranquilidad, para su buena suerte el abuelo estaba más que feliz porque a Xanxus por fin le había llegado la primavera ***2**. Y por lo tanto, Xanxus había dejado de arrastrarlo a aquellos odiosos eventos de sociedad.

El castaño se dirigía a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, cuando vio a su vecino.

— Buenas tardes, Reborn-san —saludo el castaño.

— Chaos.

— ¿Un dia dificil? —se aventuró a preguntar el castaño.

— Digamos que sí —murmuró el pelinegro.

— Por qué no me acompaña a cenar, aunque aun tengo que ir por algunos ingredientes.

Reborn se iba a negar, cuando un claro gruñido emano de su estómago. Tsuna intentó reprimir su carcajada.

— No te burles —ordenó el hombre de patillas.

— Lo siento, es que simplemente no te queda.

El Arcobaleno, siempre evitaba mostrar a las personas que conocía sus momentos de torpeza.

— Es bueno saber que no eres tan perfecto como aparentas —comentó Tsunayoshi con una sonrisa cálida.

Reborn sonrió de lado, irían a comprar la cena, y tal vez hablarian un largo rato.

* * *

 **Epílogo…**

Cuando Reborn conocio a Tsuna. Nunca pensó que alguien como el castaño llegaría a interesar en el sentido romántico, es más, dejó su vida de playboy. Al principio se equivocó en muchas cosas con el castaño, para empezar lo confundió con su nueva ama de llaves, y luego interiormente lo tachó de oportunista, también conoció aquella faceta olvidadiza del castaño, y también su amabilidad; pero Sawada Tsunayoshi era más de lo que aparentaba.

Posiblemente le esperaba detrás de esa puerta, el infierno. La observó antes de abrirla.

— Vamos, Reborn. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

— Se ve que no conoces a Timoteo —comentó el azabache.

— No puede ser tan malo, en todo caso preocupate de mis primos.

— Ni me lo recuerdes, en qué clase de familia me vine a meter.

La puerta se abrió, en el recibidor ya estaba Timoteo, Xanxus, Giotto, Alude, Kyoya y por supuesto los padres de Tsuna.

— Yo no me preocuparia mucho —comentó el castaño mientras sonreía.

Una épica batalla se desataría para pedir la mano de Tsunayoshi, pero no por nada Reborn, era el "Abogado del demonio".

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del fic.**

Abogado del demonio ***1** : Existe una película llamada "El abogado del diablo" ( **The Devil's Advocate),** de 1997.

Llegado la primavera ***2** : se refiere al hecho de que una persona se enamora.

Timoteo, tiene tres hijos, Iemitsu, Giotto, y el difunto Ricardo.

Xanxus (es el hijo del difunto Ricardo Vongola, quien quedó bajo la custodia de Timoteo).

Hibari Alude y Vongola Giotto, son los padres de Hibari Kyoya. (Por eso aclaro esta es la mención de Mpreg).

Vongola Iemitsu y Sawada Nana, son los padres de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Squalo y Dino, son primos, por un momento pensé en ponerlos como pareja, pero despues termino asi.


End file.
